Basilmarket Comic Makers
Basilmarket Comic Makers, also known as BMCM, is a Profil3 group that mainly concentrates on making Maplestory comics, usually through Bannedstory. It was created on February 24, 2008 by iLovetoDraw of Basilmarket (aka supermen123, Yuval). It is one of the largest Profil3 groups by number of members, and by far the largest in terms of activity. Although they are named and supposedly dedicated for comic making, comic production in BMCM has been extremely lacking. Like, seriously. Running Jokes The BMCM forum has several running jokes that are often used by users in various threads: *Private servers are referred to as "milkshakes" *Cookies are frequently mentioned, often for no good reason except comedic effect. *Parodies of threads that are viewed as pointless are created all the time. As many of a dozen parody threads may appear nearly instantaneously. *ScoobertyDoo is considered the Cookie Monster. Over 9000 cookies to be delivered to her as entry fees to the group. *xVedris and Goatfry are no longer dating *Heck is known for his dirty jokes. Some of the jokes are very predictable; maybe he needs to try harder. *Members of BMCM also often refer to Yuval's credit card, using various statements like, "I maxed out Yuval's credit card for the party." or "Um, Yuval, could you get another credit card please?" Seriously, Yuval, pay special attention to that last statement. *"he needs to try harder." That's what she said. *"'he needs to try harder.' That's what she said." Thanks for pointing out the obvious joke. *When a glitch is found, it will be exploited to it's maximum use until the laughter is over (Yuval's account glitch. Nameless topics) *BlueMage/Tomfoolery is totally incapable of ever remembering which shoes Goatfry wears. As a result, whenever Goatfry is featured in his comics, he's wearing a different pair of THE WRONG shoes. Bureacracy Zivota and xVedris are the only advisers of BMCM right now. However, Goatfry, IamRight, and several others also used to be advisers, before they quit and/or resigned. Supermen123 is the official master of the group, but rarely logs on. However when he logs on he lurks in the forums watching with Zivota and LightTjeJen(not confirmed yet). The group has an unusually large number of helpers. Basically, if you're funny, witty, or famous (preferably all three), you become a helper. Of course, there are still way more regular members than helpers, since nearly every major Basilmarket comic maker with a Profil3 has joined this group. Miscellaneous Animalzap hates this group for some reason. The reason is because Animalzap thought the place was to be silly, and posted a bunch of stupid threads, like rickrolls and other stuff, much to the disdain of the group. Ramfry Ramfry is known as Goatfry's Doppelganger. Allegedly, he is trying to hunt down Goatfry and kill him. Not much is known about Ramfry but he is seen as an idol for some. Goatfry put Ramfry in jail, and that's why he's after him. The reason of Ramfry's arrest remains a mystery. Active Members Ved/Veddy/xVedris xVedris is one of the group's advisers. She is also the group's idiot. When she's not out stalking Goatfry, which people confuse for dating, she goes to the group's forums to wreak havoc. She makes threads go astray from the original topic by starting to talk about her relationship with Mr. Closet and about how she had a dream about The Simpsons, thus creating discomfort among her colleagues. It is unknown how Vedris managed to get to the rank of adviser. there are many rumors to it. *She hacked *She did the Group's master some unusual 'favors. *She killed her way there *All of the above When we wanted to interview her about the subject she started to go off the topic and start talking about her stuffed moose head collection in her house. It has been confirmed by a cookie-loving source, that she indeed does not have'' such a collection. We've been duped. The reason people like her is like the reason people like Sarah Palin. 1) she's a girl. 2) she can talk about nothing for hours 3) She tried to go into politics and failed at it and 4) she has claimed that she has moose heads in her house. Ryan/Heck Heck is known as the group's "maverick" or in layman's terms, a total asshole. His favorite hobby is to verbally assault anyone who he doesn't like (i.e Ramfry), . Heck's other hobbies include making webcomics, chatting and long walks on the beach. Heck may sometimes be rude, "But I am really a good guy at heart." He said, people have doubted this since uncovering his police record. The way, he and others, treat his body is considered a human rights violation, but no one bothers to report this to any form of authority. Most people take advantage of his lack of self maintenance by making him sleep in the group dungeon (This may or may not be an insult to him.), and turning his old room to the new disco. Strangely, there was already a disco ball and dance floor in the room. He saved up money for a really good bed. Yema ended up in it. And by "ended up in it" I mean she took the bed and made Heck sleep on the couch. Luckily he brought an even better couch. Goatfry Goatfry is one of the more popular members of the group. Goatfry is one of the original members of the group, along with xVedris, LexusXDawn, bluemage and Safefoxver. Goatfry is also a renowned debater. He mastered his debating skills with IamRight in the Fortress-of-Solitude with Yuval, although IAmRight stayed there a little longer than he did. Yuval/Supermen123 Yuval is LAME. 'Nuff said Zachncheeze / Macaroni / OWNAGE Ownage comic maker he was part of this group. How did he even know these ppl? The world will nevar know Lukas/Zivota Like Ved, Lukas is an adviser of BMCM. He has made his mark on the group mainly by being one of the map makers. Some members would flock to Lukas because they were lazy and they needed a background. We have received reports that there are plans to kill and eat Lukas due to the fact that he is not as active anymore. He also has no masculinity what so ever. He has been called a girl by Heck more than several times, but he ends up getting bitch slapped by Karma at the end. He is currently lurking the forums with Light And Yuval, striking fear into young member's hearts. What the hell is this here for? -> ImRJ/RightJustice/RJustice He is the group's only Indian and is known for having an avatar with 'elvis-like' hair in the words of Christine Gambito. He was thought to be eternally 10 years old until he uploaded a new picture which shunned all rumours. Also famous for the RJ drama llama, which Ved will fill you in on eatboxman/Boxy He is one of the group's "artists" and maker of the Inner Cogitation comic series. Not much is known about this person/box/? but we do know that he ate his brother(who happens to be a box) and his mother is Lanique a famous artist on basilmarket. MMan222/Max He is another one of the group's "artists" and has made no known comics, yet. One wonders how he got accepted into this group. He is fairly active and funny. However these days all he talks about is Maple Story and the Cygnus Knights. He is also known as an anthro-squirrel according to some people. CurseOfEden/Eden Eden is a pretty active member of the group and also an artist. He made 3 series so far titled Basilmarket Wars, Operation: Pants Obama and Hotel California. He has promised to finish Hotel California but it is still on the second comic. He is somewhat paranoid and weird but is a more serious member of BMCM. There is not much information on him and we may get back on it. '''Scoobertydoo: She is in no way related to the Mystery Hunting crew. Possibly a black chick. I cannot be sure. 'Ashkanz1337. A nub. TheSmartGuy We don't even know why he's here. He never even posts comics except when he makes some random bullshit on MS paint and then we like it for some reason. NumbFeet He makes comics with MS Paint. On Basil he is one of the most well-known comic creators. His mindset is somewhat unsettling. Traditions and Events As an attempt to bond the group and have more fun, BMCM has developed traditions and events that members can participate in. Because BMCMers have become lazy though, some brush off these events by saying, "Eh, I'm too busy." BMCM Awards Sparked from the Basil Awards that have been held on the Basilmarket Chat Island, BMCM has created these awards to honor some of the members in the group. BMCM Halloween Yema, Timebandit, and another person (name that person) decided to make team scooby, team star wars and other things. You need costumes Category:Groups Category:Ivan / IamRight